A lacrosse head generally includes a lacrosse head frame and a net connected to a perimeter of the head frame to thereby form a pocket into which the ball is received and from which the ball is thrown.
Sometimes, after a player catches a ball with the lacrosse head, there is a tendency that the ball may bounce out of, or fall out from, the pocket. As such, it is desirable to provide an improved lacrosse head that will assist a player in retaining a ball in the pocket as the lacrosse head catches the ball, or after the lacrosse head catches the ball.
Also, the portion of existing lacrosse head frames to which the net is connected is generally relatively rigid. As a result, when existing lacrosse head frames are used to catch a ball, the vibration resulted from the ball contacting the net may be transmitted readily by the head frame to a handle. This, in turn, may cause discomfort felt by the player.
Another problem with existing lacrosse heads is that they may not provide a desirable ball-launching effect. As such, it is also desirable to provide an improved lacrosse head that will allow a player to more effectively launch a ball, e.g., to throw a ball faster.